Sharing
by Riley Crest
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward, and we all learn an important moral from our favorite vampire. E/J/B slash


Sharing

~Riley Crest~

Edward sighed at the unfairness of it all- here he was, a grown man (never mind the fact that he had stopped growing when he was seventeen), and he was being grounded! Carlisle really was going too far with this! He hadn't done anything wrong!

"Still moping about the punishment?"

Alice. Just _rubbing_ it in.

"No, I'm not moping-"

_Sure you're not._

"I heard that! Now, Alice, liste-"

_Cut it out. Just go, Edward. What's Carlisle gonna do, take your car? He has to decide which one, first._

"Whatever. you're annoying, sometimes."

...................................

Jacob Black was having a _horrible day._

Going to see Bella had been wonderful. He was free. Some weird thing had happened a while back. The bond holding him to Nessie had worn off- had said that it had something to do with the fact that there was no need to protect her anymore, so the bond had disappeared. Whatever the fuck _that_ meant.

So he goes to see Bella.

That's when _it_ happened.

……………………………..

Bella Cullen watched her daughter play from her dad's couch. Today had been a long day. She had aimed to go to her father's house to bitch.

What a mistake that was.

Charlie wasn't even home, so Bella just let herself in to wait on him. Leaning back, she sighed heavily as she recounted the day's events.

_Bella smiled as she snuggled up to Edward. Nessie was busy playing with her hair in the floor, and Alice was trying to talk her into a trip to the mall. soft waves of content and happiness emanated from Jasper. Said vampire was draped across a recliner, looking for all the world to be asleep. It was a good day._

_A knock at the door disturbed Bella from her thoughts, but a quick whiff told her it was just Jacob. He walked in without waiting for permission and scooped a waiting Nessie into his arms. _

"_Whatcha doin', kiddo?" he asked._

_Nessie pressed a palm to his cheeks and let him in on the shopping plans. Jacob recoiled as if he'd been burned. "Girls and clothes…" he muttered, dropping Nessie to the ground and patting her head._

_He smiled at Alice and started laughing._

"_What's so funny?" she asked, trying to fake a mad air. "Why're you laughing?"_

_Jacob snorted in between giggles, "I just realized the striking resemblance you bear to those troll dolls."_

_Alice made a small 'hn' sound and danced away, presumably to get changed for the upcoming excursion to the store. Jacob flopped down beside Edward._

"_So, __**Dad**__, how ya doin'?" he joked. Edward smiled, remembering the time he had called Jacob his son, and mock-punched his arm. _

"_Getting old, __**son**__." _

_Jacob was just about to laugh when the twinkle of Edward's eye caught his gaze, and suddenly the wolf felt as if his entire world had stopped and then went into hyperdrive: it's course was Universe Edward._

_Suddenly, and without any warning, Jacob thrust forward and planted his lips onto the older boy's._

_Edward was shocked at first, but retaliated with a punch. Jacob flew backwards and landed against a wall. Carlisle came rushing down at the crash._

"_What happened?"_

_After numerous attempts of dismemberment on Edward's part, and shouting from Jacob, it had been determined that the wolf had imprinted on the vampire._

_There's a story to tell your grandchildren._

"Bella! Bella!" Bella jumped at the sound of her name. How could she have gotten that far out there?

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to see her father in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" her dad asked, taking off his gunless belt and hanging it up. Bella sighed.

……………………………………

Jacob fiddled with his thumbs, standing stupidly outside Bella and Edward's cottage. He knew only the male vampire was here- and he didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

"Neither," said a voice just inside, "come in."

Jacob swallowed and walked in. Edward was sitting on the couch. He looked up when his former rival entered.

"Sorry," he said, eyeing Jacob's face." Didn't mean to get violent. I was just shocked. Does it hurt much?"

Jacob shook his head and plopped down next to the vampire. He never thought he would think a vampire could smell good (other than Nessie, but in the end it was kind of the same), but at the moment Edward smelled like heaven.

"Thanks."

_No problem._ Many moons ago Jacob would have been offended by the invasion of his mind. Now he realized it just saved time.

_What do I do? I know we can't be together, but right now my world revolves around you. What do I do?_

"You asked the same question twice."

"You're stalling."

"No, I know the answer. I just thought I'd point out you're flaw. Repetition is bad."

_Shuddap. What's the answer?_ Jacob closed his eyes and leant back against the couch.

Edward snickered.

"Sharing is caring…"

……………………………..

Haha! Now Bella has _two_ husbands. Bummer for her.

Love you guys!

-Riley Crest


End file.
